


I'd choose you...always

by Broony



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like super super fluffy, So sweet it's in danger of giving you diabetes, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broony/pseuds/Broony
Summary: Nicole has been in heart stopping situations many of times on the force but nothing compared to the beating of her heart at the sight of Waverly walking down the aisle towards her.Or Wayhaught wedding day which includes Alice, Doc and Nedley assisting on their big day.





	I'd choose you...always

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a complete fluff fest. The only reason I had Dolls marry them was to include him it somehow. This is set a few years into the future, Alice is back where she belongs and has been for many years. I'm also debating whether to turn it into a two-part. The song in this fic is I'd choose you by Ryann Darling which also inspired the title, I had this song on constant repeat while writing this. I think iv'e found my own wedding song in it aswell, lol. For better reading play it when they begin their walk down the aisle and let your imagination run wild and get lost in the moment. I did and what a wonderful place it went :)
> 
> Happy reading :)

Waverly thought this day would never come. Of course she had dreamed about it since she was little but she never expected the amount of joy and uninhibited happiness she would feel. She also never thought she would be walking down the aisle towards a woman, _her woman_. But here she was smoothing the front of her dress for the umpteenth time on her wedding day ready to commit and share her life with the love of her life, Nicole Haught. 

 

“I’ve never seen a more beautiful bride” Wynonna said as she stood against the doorframe of the room Waverly was getting ready. Genuine amazement settled in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you baby girl”

 

“Don’t make me cry Wynonna, this is the 3rd time I’ve had to re-touch my make-up. I’m a mess. A big bubbling mess” Waverly hiccupped and tried to fan her eyes to stop the tears from trailing her face.

 

“Well you’re still a beautiful bubbling mess” Wynonna tried to calm her nerves. She took a hold of both of her hands and gave a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Auntie Waves, you should Auntie Cole she looks sooooooo pretty” Alice bounded into the room excitedly, her flowered headband struggling to keep her curled hair in check as she jumped up and down on the spot. 

 

“Soooooooo pretty huh?” Waverly forgot about her nerves and her nearly ruined make-up as she smiled down at her adorable niece who would also be their flower girl. “Tell me my little sunshine, how pretty? What’s her dress like? Is it....”

 

“No, now I know you’re not trying to sneak information from my daughter about your girl. You’ll just have to wait” Wynonna wiggled her finger in Waverly’s direction. Alice laughing by her side “Auntie Waves, that’s cheating. My lips are sealed. Alice motioned her lips being zipped closed. “It’s a secret, auntie Cole said it’s our special little secret so I’m not telling” with her little hands on her hips she punctuated her last 3 words with a shake of her head from side to side. “I’m going to go look at her again” with that she ran out the room as fast as she came in.

 

“She’s definitely your daughter” Waverly snorted. “Little madam, I swear she loves her more than me”

 

“Yeah yeah” Wynonna rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. “I mean it though, I’m so proud of you. I’m going to go check on your bride. See what other secrets she’s keeping with my daughter” she frowned.

 

 _It’s time_ Waverly whispered to nobody but herself. A knock at the door pulling her from her thoughts “Come in”

 

Doc came into view and shut the door behind him. “Are you ready baby girl?” he looked her up and down with nothing but pride and love. “You look beautiful in your dress” Doc smiled with the hint of tears in his eyes. The big softy that he is “I’m honoured that I get to be the one to walk you down the aisle, that you asked me to be the one to give you away to that sheriff of yours and start your beautiful future together”

 

Waverly grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a bone crushing hug “Thank you for accepting and anyway I’m the one that’s honoured. How many people can say they get to have a 100+ year old man walk them down the aisle? Iconic” She joked.

 

“Well aren’t you just a delight little lady. Watch I don’t trip you down the aisle” Doc challenged. Although joking and he would never it was worth it to see the look of horror on Waverly’s face at the thought. “You wouldn’t.....no. You wouldn’t” She scrunched her face and pursed her lips staring him dead in the eye.

 

Nicole, staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her struggled with her earrings, her hands shaking too much to hit the hole in her ear. “Damn it” she cursed.

 

“Need some help haught?” Wynonna asked as she poked her head through the gap in the door.

 

“I don’t know what I’m more disturbed by, you offering to help me or not making a pun out of my name” Nicole turned around with a smirk on her face.

 

“Do you want my help or not dip shit?” Wynonna replied not missing a beat, forgetting that Alice was on the other side of the room colouring in her favourite Uncle Dolls a picture. “Mama what’s dip shit?”

 

Both Wynonna and Nicole’s head shot up at the little voice. “Yeah mama, what is it” Nicole bit her lip to try and hide her laughter. Folding her arms over her chest and cocking her head to the side challengingly.

 

“It’s something only grown-up’s can say. If I hear you say it again you’ll never leave the house until you’re 21, got it” Wynonna was happy with her quick thinking response of getting herself out of that hole. She grabbed the earrings out of Nicole’s grip and slyly nipped and twisted her finger for not helping the situation.

 

“There’s the Wynonna I know and love” Nicole rolled her eyes but meant every word “but watch it, I need those fingers for later”. Wynonna rid the image before it had time to settle into her brain, burning it for all eternity at the thought of her baby sister in such positions. Truth was that Nicole was very thankful for Wynonna being here, she didn’t speak to any of her family and she only had a few friends from back home make the trip for her wedding day. She knew that it didn’t take blood relation to make somebody a part of your family; she has Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, Rosita and everybody else who has made a great impact into her life since she came to Purgatory. They’re her family. They’re her ride or die people and for that she is thankful.

 

After clipping her earrings into place she locked eyes with Nicole through the mirror and smiled. “Thank you, for everything you have done and know will continue to do for Waverly, were lucky to have you in our lives. I mean it. You make her incredibly happy so keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. Don’t mess it up Haughtpants” with that Wynonna uncharacteristically kissed the top of head and gave her arms a little squeeze.”You look beautiful by the way, and just a heads up, try not to pass out when you see Waverly. She looks like a goddess” she held her hand out for Alice to take passing Nedley on the way out.

 

“Are you ready Sheriff” Nicole was in another world picturing Waverly in her wedding dress she didn’t hear him come in. “Nicole, are you ready?” Nedley asked again this time gaining her attention.

 

“Yes, more than ready” Nicole stood and gave herself one last look over in the mirror before giving him a smile a nod of her head. He held his arm out for her to take. It was a given that she would ask him to walk her down the aisle as he was the closest thing to a father figure she had even though he would say to anyone he was not that emotionally attached and he didn’t have any bias towards the young girl he took on as an officer to then take his job after he retired. 

 

After many discussions and convincing words it was decided that Nicole would walk down the aisle first because in her words ‘I want to be able to watch all my dreams come true as you walk towards me. There’s nothing I want more’. Seeing her pleading doe eyes Waverly give up the fight and agreed. It was also agreed that they would marry at the homestead, they set up a beautiful archway of flowers in the garden with white chairs covered in golden silk sashes and a beautiful white walkway which was littered with petals. A very low-key ceremony, exactly what both women wanted a small intimate gathering to celebrate their love. It was a lovely summer’s day, a rarity in Purgatory. She knew that someone was looking down on them, affording them the sunshine to capture their perfect day. They had chosen to forgo bridesmaids, maids of honours and kept it simple. They had somehow managed to get Dolls to be the one to marry them, they didn’t want just anyone do it, don’t ask how but they convinced him it would be a wonderful idea bit were sure to be repaying him for the rest of their lives, and after going through all legal documentation he was cleared to head the ceremony, an act which will never be forgotten. 

 

 _You’re my always you’re my forever you’re my reality_  
_You’re my sunshine you’re my best times you’re my anomaly...._  
The opening chords of I choose you by Ryann Darling began to play as Alice almost raced up the aisle in her beautiful white and pink dress throwing the flowers up into the air to the chorus of laughter around her and her eagerness to run down. She took a seat in-between Gus and Wynonna waiting with bated breath along with everybody else for the beautiful brides to make their entrance.

 

_...And I’d choose you_  
_In a hundred lifetimes I’d choose you_  
_In a hundred worlds I’d find You..._

 

Nicole made it to the foot of the aisle ready to begin her steps. All eyes on her, taking in every little detail of her dress, an off the shoulder white satin creation with details around her waist that hugged every part of her body, a very small train in her wake. Nedley wrapped his hand around Nicole’s arm that was entwined with his own and gave her a reassuring squeeze as whispers of amazement rang around her and her dress. It took all of her will power not to look behind and wonder at her fiancé who was waiting on her cue to follow her red haired beauty to make her own journey. She came to a stop and turned to wait for Waverly, butterflies in her stomach, a bead of sweat running along her hairline with nerves.

 

_And I’d say, “I do”_  
_For the rest of my life, with all that I have, I do_  
_....And I will_  
_When the sky is falling, I promise you I’m all in,_  
_No turning back....._  
_Every day, every moment, every breath you take...I choose you._

 

The moment Waverly hit her mark at the end of the aisle and they locked eyes, everything around them came to a stop. Nothing, nobody was in this moment but them. Nicole was first in her longing gaze of Waverly’s beautiful attire, unable to stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks, she was sure she had never seen anything more breath taking in all of her existence. She was in awe of her dress that made her look like a princess worthy of any leading role. The top half complete with full length sleeves which were sheer with lace that had small detailed white flower patterns hugging her body like a corset. She also had a gold thin belt separating her top from the silk long skirt part of her dress. 

 

_This is more than just a wedding....._  
_This is etched into eternity..._  
_With our union we will move mountains, we will live on our knees..._

 

“You’ve got this babygirl” Doc whispered into Waverly’s ear encouragingly when he felt she couldn’t move through staring in a trance at her gorgeous red head. Normally she was used to seeing Nicole in her uniform or jeans and a shirt at home. She had never seen her looking so radiant and girly. It shocked her to her very core at how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress, waiting for her at the other side. Doc attempted to wipe at her tear stained cheeks but was in futile as more fell down her face, a small sob escaped her lips when Nicole gave her that special smile reserved only for her. Waverly looked towards her sister who was just as much a mess as she was, not ashamed to let her emotions out at seeing her baby sister marry the love of her life. There wasn’t a dry eye anywhere so she was in good company. She took the hint when Doc tugged her arm a little to get her moving. Nicole has been in heart stopping situations many of times on the force but nothing compared to the beating of her heart when Waverly was walking down the aisle towards her, their eyes never straying as she came to a stop right in front of her.

 

_Riding on the clouds Every day, every moment, Every breath we take, We’ll choose You......_  
_Look into my eyes dear_  
_This is where it starts_  
_I'll give you my whole heart for my whole life._

 

“You’re mesmerizing” Waverly spoke softly. Nicole reached to brush away her fresh tears that escaped. “No more so than you baby”. Waverly caught her hand and held it tightly within her own. They got lost in each other as they usually do whenever their eyes locked and the world disappears, completely zoning out, Doll’s voice like a distant sound only snapping back to reality when he pushed for Nicole to starts her vows and every guest chuckled at the blushing brides caught up in the moment.

 

Nicole cleared her throat and gently caressed Waverly fingers with her thumb trying to calm her shaking body. “I promise to hold your hand and stand by your side always, when life gets a little tough I’ll hold on tighter and try with all of my mite to be worthy of your love. I promise to be your pillar of support, your guiding light in our journey together. Honour, respect and protect you at all costs. _I will always choose you_ in this life above all else. You’re mine and I am yours. I love you Waverly Earp and I promise to keep loving you fiercely always” Tears, more tears flooded everyone at Nicole’s vow to Waverly. She slid the gold engraved wedding band onto her finger and brought it up to her lips to her lips to lay a gentle kiss. 

 

Waverly wasn’t sure she could top that but she was going to give it a good go. She took a deep breath and looked to Nicole, her pillar of support. “Nicole, you’re my sanctuary of warmth and peace and love. If you’ll let me I promise to be your today, your tomorrow and your forever love. I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe, to make sure you’re appreciated and cared for. I promise to walk with you holding your hand and holding your heart in my hands every step of the way of our life together. You’re my best friend, my lover and my true counterpart in every way. I get the privilege to laugh with you, cry with you, build with you and nothing makes me happier. I will always choose you. I love you Nicole Haught, where you go. I go”. It was Waverly’s turn to place the wedding band on her finger and she did it with such care and she too brought her hand up to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

 

“Can I kiss you now Mrs” Nicole asked and snaked her arms around Waverly’s waist.

 

“Hold up, give me a chance” Dolls interjected “At least let me finish before you eat her alive” A roar of laughter echoed around the garden. “I now pronounce you _wife and wife_. You may now kiss your bride” He smiled and before he had even finished his sentence they were already crashing into each other. Waverly’s hands on Nicole’s face careful not to run her fingers into her hair and ruin it. Nicole placed her hands on the familiar spot on Waverly’s back and the other holding the back of her neck. All of their guests were on their feet whistling and clapping watching their display. They struggled to maintain any sort of kiss as their smiles overtook their faces making it difficult. 

“We did it baby” Nicole kissed her again. “You’re stuck with me forever now Mrs Haught”. 

“I guess I’m the lucky one then because there’s nowhere else I’d rather be”.


End file.
